Construction kits and connectors are well known. Such items have employed connectors and additional members having a wide range of shapes and sizes including blocks, pyramids, rods, gears, flat panels, discs and the like. Construction kits have been used to build a respective wide range of very crude to semi-realistic models of structures such as airplanes, trains, cars, rockets, buildings, animals and more.
Known construction kits for constructing semi-realistic models generally require either one or both a large number of like-shaped connectors or a wide range of uniquely-shaped connectors generally being connectable in only one or a limited number of ways. Such construction kits quickly lose a user's interest due to either the extreme effort required to build a suitable model or the limited number of structures/models that can be made.
Known connectors employ a variety of interconnecting and interlocking means such as holes, bosses, notches, grooves, threads, and joints. Those connectors have also been made from a large variety of materials such as wood, plastic, foam and metal.
One widely available connector is the TAZO.TM. connector sold by Lulirama International, Inc. Such connectors are available in a variety of geometric shapes such as a circle, square, pentagon, hexagon and the like. Each TAZO.TM. has four to eight notches on the outer periphery of the disc. The width of the notches approximates the thickness of a TAZO.TM. connector. TAZO.TM. connectors are formed into chains or strips and other structures by detachably and perpendicularly interconnecting their notches so that adjacent TAZO.TM. connectors are substantially perpendicular to each other.
By interconnecting a varying number of TAZO.TM. connectors, some very simple geometric structures, such as a circle, sphere, rod, square, cube triangle, rectangle, block, pyramid and the like, can be formed. However, forming semi-realistic models of complicated structures such as airplanes, buildings, animals, automobiles, ships and spaceships, is almost impossible when employing solely TAZO.TM. connectors and if accomplished generally results in extremely large models.
There remains a need for a construction kit which can form a wide range of semi-realistic models while requiring a limited number of connectors and providing a greater number of ways in which the connectors can be connected.